1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nebulizers and more particularly, to an aroma diffuser, which automatically sprays a predetermined amount of fine mist of liquefied aromatic substance at a predetermined time interval.dfd
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain spaces where people live or work, air-conditioners and air purifiers are commonly used to alter the properties of air or to remove dust from air, improving thermal comfort and indoor air quality. Aroma diffusers and aroma sprayers may also be used in buildings for diffusing fragrance. However, conventional aroma diffusers and sprayers are not practical for large space application. Further, after each use, the cleaning of conventional aroma diffusers and sprayers is not an easy job.
An aroma sprayer generally comprises a pressure can and a liquefied aromatic substance contained in the pressure can. The user can apply a pressure to the pressure can directly or through a mechanical device, driving the pressure can to spray a fine mist of liquefied aromatic substance through a spray nozzle. This design of aroma sprayer is still not satisfactory in function. Because the pressure accumulated in the pressure can is very limited, this design of aroma sprayer can simply be used in a limited indoor space area. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an aroma diffuser, which is practical for large space application.